


Culmination of Love

by TeaRexxy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRexxy/pseuds/TeaRexxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran and (F)Mahariel sneak away after the Blight ends for some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culmination of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for Sexual Things

Zevran stood at the end of the aisle, dressed in his finest clothes, with the Chantry mother standing behind him. His eyes were on the far end of the small, out of the way Chantry. He thought that he'd never see the day he would be married, it just wasn't something he had ever pictured for himself. Either he was going to die young as a Crow, or he was going to die old and alone, because he'd been a Crow. Marriage typically wasn't something that happened in an assassin and seducers' future.

A few minutes of anticipation had his heart pumping. He wasn't impatient just excited. When he saw her start her quick walk down the aisle towards him his heart bloomed with emotions only she ignited in him. There was a bright smile on her face as she made the walk to him.

"Sorry I made you wait. I don't wear dresses, it isn't practical when you're Dalish. I had to recruit some chantry sisters to help me into this," she motioned toward her white dress. It had lace and beads, and fight tightly, hugging to her well defined muscles and female curves.

"You are worth the wait, Janan," Zevran stated. A blush crept across her cheeks, standing out even more against her pale skin than normal because of the white dress she wore. The chantry mother politely cleared her throat. Both Janan and Zevran turned to her so she could start the ceremony.

The chantry mother said a few things, omitting several things that would normally be said for the sake of time, and then looked at Zevran. Zevran turned to Janan.

"I swear, upon all that I am, I will love this woman until the end of my days." With Zevran's promise finished it was Janan's turn. She smiled as she spoke the words the Dalish said, the actual words she said fell upon ears that couldn't understand, but the meaning was clear. She was promising to be with Zevran until her end.

"You may now kiss your bride." Zevran wasted no time. He stepped closer, pulling her to him with a smooth pull. Then he took her lips in a passionate kiss, claiming her as his own officially. When they parted both were breathless and smiling.

"Mi amor, I think it is time we return to our room, yes?" Zevran asked hopefully.

"I think you are right, Zev," Janan answered. They both said a hasty thank you to the Chantry mother before leaving the chantry to return to the small room they'd rented under false names. Zevran was being hunted by the Crows, Janan was the Hero of Ferelden but had made more than a few enemies in her exploits across the country. They'd both decided that they would use false names for the time they were in town to have a moment of peace as they enjoyed their union.

The walk from the Chantry to the inn was a short one. They caught a few glances as they made their way to their room. They'd asked for a room that was far away from other guests so they didn't disturb anyone. At first the innkeeper hadn't wanted to give them a room but when they explained that they were getting married he obliged them. It also helped that they offered to pay extra.

Once in the room Zevran turned around and pulled Janan back to him, shutting the door and pushing her up against it. She was effectively pinned to the wall as he kissed her again, this time letting all his feelings pour out of him. They hadn't started off on the best of terms, he'd tried to kill her and she'd stopped him, nearly killing him in the process. Things had been tense for a while, it was hard to get over attempted murder. Even so they'd formed a good friendship and eventually the friendship had turned into love. Janan was his first and only love.

"I feel I should admit I have no idea how to get out of this dress," Janan said in a breathy whisper. Zevran chuckled against her neck as he placed soft kisses on her exposed skin. In camp they didn't have the room to draw things out like this.

"I am more than adept at getting women out of their clothes, as you well know, mi amor," Zevran responded. He gently nipped the side of her neck making her gasp a little in surprise. He moved one arm to the small of her back, and let the other find the ties in the back to undo her dress. He found the string and pulled, loosening the back enough for him to push the sleeves down around her biceps exposing her shoulders and just a bit more of her chest. He kissed her shoulders and her chest and finally loosened the ties in the back enough so the dress fell down all the way, leaving her in just her underclothes.

For just this occasion she'd purchased silk under clothes that were nearly transparent. Zevran stopped kissing and looked at her.

"I, uh, heard some women in Denerim talking about these things. I thought it would be nice to buy a pair for-" Zevran stopped her by claiming her lips with his own again.

"You are a wonder, mi amor," Zevran whispered when he pulled away from their kiss. With the hand he had untied her laces with he trailed up her inner thigh, trailing lightly so to leave goose bumps in his wake. He found the sweet spot between her legs and smiled as she quivered against him.

"Zev, please," Janan pleaded her voice heavy with need. "Please." Zevran relented and she took in a breath. "You are wearing far too many clothes." Janan grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. Zevran put his arms up as she lifted the shirt over his head. Halfway up and she couldn't pull it up anymore, she was too short. Seeing an opportunity she left the shirt and started kissing his chest, taking care to give his nipples attention before moving down to plant kisses around his navel. As Zevran pulled his shirt all the way off she set to work on the belt on his pants.

"You are getting to the prize too quickly," Zevran said as he pulled her back up to him. She let out a small, frustrated growl as he claimed her lips with his again. He lifted her from the floor and carried her over to the bed. Once there he tossed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. "We have a long night ahead of us, mi amor, I hope you're ready."

"For you, Zev, I am always ready."

Morning came and a small sliver of light shone in from the shuttered window. Neither Janan or Zevran had slept that night and they were just winding down from their first day as a married couple. Janan was curled into Zevran's side with his arm around her shoulders. Her head was resting on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Zev?" Janan asked, seeing if he was still awake.

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You are with child? This is splendid news!" She chuckled at his enthusiasm. "When did you know?"

"Hard to say.” Janan thought about it for a few seconds, debating on when she first realized it. “I think right before we got into the fight with the Archdemon. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn’t think I’d survive the fight. It would have broken your heart if you knew about the baby and then I died.”

“I would not have let you die in that battle,” Zevran stated.

“I’m a Grey Warden, it is my duty to kill the Archdemon. If the price to save Ferelden had been my life, I would have paid it. This is no time to talk of that now, though. We were just married and we’re going to have a baby. I don’t know about you, but I’m not planning on leaving this room until we’re evicted.”

“Mmm. You read my mind, mi amor.” Janan giggled at Zevran rolled on top of her. It was going to be a long day with her husband and she intended to enjoy every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of controversy over Grey Wardens and their fertility, some people say Grey Wardens can't have kids, others say it's just harder, some say it's all fine and dandy. So for clarification in this it's hard to get pregnant/get someone pregnant without magical intervention, but it's doable. You have to be super lucky, like Zevran and Mahariel in this case.


End file.
